


i'm feeling supersonic, give me gin and tonic

by dingletragedy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, terrible flirting, there is no real plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingletragedy/pseuds/dingletragedy
Summary: I thought last nights episode (26/03/19) deserved a little follow-up, so here it is





	i'm feeling supersonic, give me gin and tonic

**Author's Note:**

> title from oasis' supersonic

Soon enough it’s just the two of them again, as the door clicks shut behind Robert, a “thank you, ladies, we must do this again sometime” bellowing down the hallway. He turns to towards his husband who is tucked up on the sofa, feet hidden in the warmth of the cushions, and is surprised to see Aaron’s eyes sparkling. Usually, he would be thrilled at the prospect of bringing Aaron to  _happy_  tears - but he knows these tears are at his expense. “Thank you, ladies, we  _must_  do this again sometime,” Aaron repeats, voice mocking, - and then he’s laughing again - a clutching-at-stomach full-on-belly-laughing laugh.

Robert waltzes over to the sofa with this smugness about him, sure his husband might enjoy taking the piss out of him, but Robert got what he wanted. Eventually.

“I told you it’d work. I always get what I want in the end.” He says with a cockiness that Aaron sort of hates that he loves.

“Oh yeah?”

“Got her onside didn’t I?”

“Sure, all it took was a home cooked meal, a bottle of our expensive red, some ridiculously cheesy lines and 15% of the shares.” Aaron points out with a knowing look crossing his face, one Robert has been on the receiving end of one too many time lately. It only makes him smile against it.

“Shut up you,” he retorts, and then walks over to the kitchen, pours another two glasses of red,  only the cheap supermarket smush now he’s not trying to impress anyone. (Well, he’s always trying to impress Aaron, he just knows red wine isn’t the most effective way to do so).

Suddenly Aaron’s standing beside him and he’s talking in that ridiculous voice again, the one he’s putting on to mimic Robert. And Robert is slightly offended because he absolutely does not sound like that.

_Does he?_

“Isn’t this just lovely, the four of us here, just shooting the breeze.”

“Oh Charity I just love your top, it really brings out your eyes”

Robert’s eyebrows shoot up his head, whether that’s because he can’t believe the cheek of his husband, or whether it’s where Aaron’s hand is travelling, he’s not sure.

Aaron’s flushing hot with something that’s not embarrassment for once, it’s a confidence - the kind that only red wine brings out of him.

His hand is currently grabbing at Robert’s arse, dipping in and out of the back pocket on his jeans, it’s barely there and then it is and then it’s not at all. The tease. He’s been circling around Robert for two minutes now, his fingertips running over his chest, back, arms - and now it’s making the journey from Robert’s arse around to his crotch, creating a warm trickle up his spine.

“Charity you’re my favourite dingle, I wish I’d married you instead of Aaron.”

“Oi-” Robert protests, “don’t you dare talk about my husband like that,” he’s saying, reckons he might as well indulge Aaron, it’s not often the opportunity comes up - Aarons usually the one doing to indulging.

And he’d never admit it, but he’s finding all of this rather sexy.

“And there’s only one Dingle I want to get into bed, thank you very much.”

“Ah! but I’m a Sugden-Dingle you see.”

“Who said I was talking about you? Maybe I was talking about Cain,” he plays along.

And Aaron stops his wondering his hands almost immediately, leaves Robert’s belt dangling by his sides. “You’re disgusting, you know that?”

Aaron puffs out his chest, does his best to look put off while he stalks back towards the sofa. But it’s hard to take him seriously with the more-than-obvious bulge he’s supporting.

“You better get back over here and give me a good reason not to make my way over to Bulters, then,” Robert teases with a cheeky wink.

_A wink he knows could get him exactly what he wants; has done many times previously. A wink he knows could get him a slap and a night on the sofa; which it also has done, many times previously._

Aaron huffs, shaking his head.“You’re an idiot.” He say, and he’s trying to act all cold, but the sparks of amusement dancing in his eyes and the half-smile give him away. That, and, he’s already got one hand back on Robert’s jeans, tugging him in close.

The mood in the room is electric again, the sexual tension bouncing between them. That is until a huff of a laugh involuntary escapes Robert’s lips.

“What?”

“Nothing - nothing, it’s just - you’ve got - got a red wine smile,” Roberts saying, with this immense fascination.

And then there’s this look on Aaron’s face, as if Roberts just recited the bible to him in Spanish.

“A what now?” Aaron asks, a tiny frown creasing his forehead, voice laced with bewilderment.

He scoffs and laughs at himself, “a red wine smile,” Robert states, because it’s that obvious.

And suddenly they’re both in fits of giggles and Robert’s heart is about to burst of his chest.

Because he’s so damn lucky to have this.

How many people get to spend the rest of their life with their very best friend? To laugh and love and live with? To be ridiculously silly with?

_Best friend. Husband. Home._

Sure, he’s a fucking idiot, they both are, but that’s what makes them work.

He traces the familiar lines with his eyes, and God, he loves Aaron, more than  _love_ could even know.

He elevates his arm and lets his hand rest in the juncture of Aaron’s shoulder and neck. Aaron’s pulse dancing at Robert’s fingertips. While the palms of Aaron’s hands paw at Robert’s sides. 

A silence descends over the both of them for the first time in hours, for the first time in this whole ridiculous afternoon, and he can feel Aaron’s eyes burning into him - it’s intoxicating to feel his gaze on him - even more so than the bottle of wine he’d made his way through this evening.

And as if someone flicks a switch between them, everything feels electrifying again - laughter dying on their tongues and blue bolts sparking between their bodies.

It’s all he can do to kiss Aaron silly. Wipe that red wine smile right off his face and replace it with one of lust.

Aaron pulls away after a minute and takes a break, presumably to breathe, and then closes the distance between them once again, kissing Robert breathless.

It’s only then he realises the time, Charity having to get off early for a shift at the pub.

“We’ve got a couple of hours left before Liv shows up,” he says suggestively, “how about we make the most of it?”

Aaron turns out to be the one with enough common sense to steer them over to the sofa before they start going at it on the kitchen table, and accidentally smash  _another_  fruit bowl.

His legs hit the back of the sofa, his hands grabbing at Aaron’s waist to regain balence. “Hm I like your thinking, Mr Sugden-Dingle, it’s been a while since we’ve given this sofa a show.” 

“Maybe I don’t want to fuck you.” Aaron teases as he bats his eyelashes at Robert. “Maybe I just want to play FIFA.”

“Or, you could give me a blow job,” he grins against Aaron’s shoulder as he rubs at his hip, and his lips purse lightly on to his skin. Teasing him with a quick swipe of his tongue.  

“Ever the romantic.” 

“Well, I bet you won’t be complaining in ten minutes.”

Aaron quirks an eyebrow in response as he fails to keep his cool, firmly urging Robert down onto the cushions, straddling his waist. And God, Robert does enjoy a good straddle every now and again. Mostly every now, followed by every again. 

 

“I love you,” Robert says, before his mouth is preoccupied with another. And it’s the easiest thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i'm @dingletragedy on tumblr, come say hi x


End file.
